


Nightshade

by PlutoConstellation



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alexa is a queen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Among Us References, Demon Kang Yuchan | Chan, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Polyamory, Sorry Won Hyuk I'm making you a bitch, Strangers to Lovers, but a likeable bitch, help i wrote this because of chan's blue eyes in savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: "There's one impostor among us," Byeongkwan says with a smirk. Donghun felt like slapping him."Dude this is serious, there's a literal demon in the school!"-+-In which the most famous monster hunting school, has a demon in it, and it could be any of the students there.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Nightshade

"Keep your arrow straight, yes, that's it." Donghun kept his eye on the target, his hand pulling back the string of the bow. His teacher, Alexa, was standing behind him, her arms crossed. She smiled proudly as Donghun hit the bullseye.

"Amazing! Excellent! That was a good shot, Donghun," she tells him. Donghun swells up with pride. He thought the bow would not be a good choice as his main weapon, but he has adapted well to it and could be a master at it if he continued his regular training session.

The shorter woman walks over and puts her hand on Donghun's shoulder.

"Want to do another round?" she asks. Donghun shakes his head. 

"I think I'm good. I honestly kind of feel like shit right now, Captain Park made us work our asses off today during drills." Alexa laughs.

"Well yah you need to be fast enough to run from a speeding monster. Or else it's off with the fishies." Donghun rolls his eyes. 

"My god why did I sign up for this again?" he asks. Alexa shrugs. Donghun sighs and gives her his bow and takes off his quiver. The two of them start walking inside, but then Donghun hears a small cough. He turns around and sees someone's head poking out from a bush.

"Who's there?" he calls out. Coming out from the bushes is a boy Donghun has never seen. His hair was the darkest black possible, it popped from his pale skin. He wore the usual dark red uniform and a lip ring on his bottom lip. The boy had an unknowing innocence to him, he didn't know what he was getting himself into by joining the dreaded academy.

Alexa gasps and slaps her face. "Oh shit Yuchannie I am so sorry. I meant to introduce you two."

The boy walks over to them. He was about an inch taller then Yuchan, but was defiantly younger.

"It's okay Alexa-noona. I enjoyed watching you two train." His eyes trail to Donghun's. They stare at each other as Alexa laughs awkwardly.

"Donghun, this is Seoul Monster Academy's newest student, Kang Yuchan. I'm supposed to be showing him around but I had to go teach you."

"Why were you in the bushes?" Donghun asks. Yuchan puts his hands behind his back and straightens his back.

"Standing out in the open would distract you," he responded. Donghun tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh I should mention," Alexa adds on. "He's also your new roommate."

* * *

Donghun and Yuchan walked quietly to the dorms, passing by many students. Yuchan fiddled with his sleeves and looked back and forth at his new roommate.

"So... is it just you?" he asks. Donghun makes eye contact with him. Yuchan stares back at him with large brown eyes. _My god he's like a puppy. I am weak._

"Um no actually. I got three other roommates and they're _all_ dating each other. Everyday they must remind me 'Hey Donghun-hyung, we're all in love while you're still forever alone' and shit like that." Yuchan lets out a little giggle.

"Can't wait to meet them. It must never get boring." 

"You're not annoyed that there'll be multiple people?" Donghun questions. Yuchan shakes his head.

"Nope. Not at all. I grew up with a twin sister and two older brothers, I'm already used to a lot of people," the younger boy answers. Donghun whistles. It must've been fun growing up with any type of sibling.

"Do you and your sister look like each other?" Yuchan shakes his head with a smile.

"Oh no. People often mistook us for being friends. We don't look like each other at all. Alas, if only we did, could've gotten into some fun shit as kids," he says with a mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes. Donghun chuckles nervously.

"I don't want to know what you're thinking but okay you do you." Yuchan reaches out his finger and pokes Donghun's arm.

"I think I'm going to like you." Donghun saw that as a very eerie thing to say. But he didn't think too much about it. Yuchan doesn't mean any harm, he looks too sweet to hurt anyone. _Yeah he's probably going to fail in this business._

Donghun unlocks the door and moves out of the way for Yuchan.

"Well, here we are. I believe your stuff has already been brought here welcome to the d-" Yuchan lets out a scream.

"MY FAN!" he shouts. Sitting on the bed was Byeongkwan. He was playing with an elaborate red fan with cherry blossoms painted on the sides. A piece of red thread hung off the end with a ruby tied to the end. Yuchan looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Byeongkwan looks up. "Oh hi Donghun-hyung," he says casually. Yuchan breathes heavily as he eyed the blonde up and down. Donghun steps in.

"Byeongkwan, I believe that's Yuchan's," he tells the younger. "I think you should give it back before a murder is committed." He motions to Yuchan who currently has the look of a killer. Byeongkwan makes an o shape with his mouth and stands up. He walks over to Yuchan and awkwardly gives him back the closed fan.

"My apologies. I didn't know this is yours." He smiles at Yuchan, who was slowly calming down. Byeongkwan extends a hand for Yuchan to shake. "Kim Byeongkwan. Nice to meet you." Yuchan narrows his eyes at his new roommate.

"A pleasure," he says coldly. He shakes Byeongkwan's hand unwillingly. Donghun claps his hands together.

"Great, Yuchan. You've met one out of three of the annoying roommates." Yuchan lets go of Byeongkwan's hand and snaps open the fan perfectly, putting it in front of his face. Byeongkwan scoffs.

"Sehyoonie and Junie are not annoying. They're both beautiful and a joy to have," he says with a pout. Donghun rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, so are crows." Yuchan eyes Donghun.

"I like crows. They're elegant," he tells the older. Byeongkwan's pout turns into a smile.

"You called my boyfriends elegant!" he cries out with joy. The blonde jumps up and down, his ponytail bouncing back and forth. Their new roommate lets out an annoyed groan.

"Okay. I've seen the room. I'm going to grab some food." He turns on his heel and walks out of the dorm room, his fan still in hand. He strutted out like an aristocrat. Byeongkwan makes a sour face. Donghun looks at the ground. 

"He seems... fun," Byeongkwan says in a low tone. 

"Yuchan was more nice when we walked over here." Donghun turns his head to Byeongkwan. "Maybe he just doesn't like you." His roommate gasps.

"How could someone not like me!" he responds in a dramatic tone.

"Maybe because you touched his stuff," Donghun mumbles under his breath. Thank goodness Byeongkwan didn't hear what he had said. "I'm going to go after him." 

Donghun then leaves Byeongkwan behind to go follow Yuchan.

* * *

Yuchan sat under a tree he had found. He enjoyed looking up at the bright green leaves, they were stunning. There were trees in the demon realm, but they were all petrified, it gets boring after a while. 

"Yuchan!" a voice calls from a little further away. The demon looks up to see Donghun approaching him. 

He was very easy on the eyes, Yuchan noticed that when he first saw him. His soft brown hair was hidden by a black beret that contrasted the red school uniform that made Donghun look extremely refined. His whole attitude screamed tough yet kind. Yuchan liked that.

Donghun comes over and sits down next to Yuchan on the soft grass.

"You said you were going to eat something," Donghun says all of a sudden. Yuchan turns his head and looks at him with large eyes. Donghun was extremely pretty in the sunlight. If it wasn't creepy to stare, Yuchan would look at him forever.

"I changed my mind. I needed some peace and quiet," he responds. Donghun sighs.

"I'm sorry about Byeongkwan. I didn't know that fan was so important to you," he tells him. Yuchan smiles softly.

"It's okay." There's silence for a moment. Donghun's cheeks were puffed out. Yuchan could tell on his face that he wouldn't to say something.

"Go ahead, ask me what you," Yuchan says lowering his head. Donghun's lets out his breath.

"Why is that fan so important to you?" he asks quickly. Yuchan blinks. He looks down at the fan his elder brother, Taemin had gifted him about two years back. He gently touches it with two of his fingers, stroking them against the wood. 

"It was a gift to me from my brother. He's always busy and never gets to spend time with me. He felt bad and gave me." Yuchan looks up at Donghun. "He knows I like pretty things," he says nonchalantly as he looks Donghun dead in the eye.

Donghun doesn't say anything. But Yuchan could feel he was satisfied with the answer. Yuchan lays down on his back and looks up at the leaves of the tree. Donghun crosses his legs and leans back, propping himself up with his hands. They sat in silent bliss, watching as the sun began to lower into the sky.


End file.
